I Just Wanted You To Notice Me
by sparcklecake
Summary: Hinata has a one-sided crush on Tsukishima and tries to hide it as best he can but can't seem to get his mind off the blonde.
1. Thinking to much

I just wanted you to notice me

Haikyu!

Tsukihina Fanfic, if you don't like it don't read it

I walked into the gym nervous, I was 20 minutes late because of the teacher and feared the wrath of Kageyama more than anything.

"Um, s-sorry I'm la-"

"Where have you been? You know we have a match coming up!"

Kageyama had grabbed me by the front of the shirt and was in my face yelling at me. I didn't think it could get any worse until Tsukishima said something.

"Aww, the king is even controlling over his pets."

Tsukishima had a smirk and was snickering. I blushed and pushed Kageyama away.

"I'm not his pet!"

Tsukishima just grinned at me.

"Sure you're not"

As Tsukishima walked away I just pouted at what he said. Kageyama saw this and sighed

"Hey, don't let what he said get to you."

"Yeah, I know"

I looked back at Tsukishima to see him talking to Yamaguchi. I felt a pain in my chest. I wanted to be that close to him, to talk to him about little things, get to know everything about him, be special to h-

"Hinata Watch out!"

I looked up from my thoughts and saw the ball right before it hit me. I flew back a little from the hit and ended up hitting the back of my head onto the floor. The pain was almost unbearable but I still tried to get up while holding the back of my head. My eyes were watering and my nose hurt really bad. The ball had hit me right on the nose. I was surprised I wasn't bleeding. Everyone was crowded around me yelling different things but the only one I heard was Tsukishima's.

"Well it's his own fault for not paying attention."

My eyes watered some more and tears started to stream down my face, I blamed it on the pain from the ball and not Tsukishima's words. I told everyone I was fine and tried to get up. I had stood up and started walking to the bench to sit down but I tripped over the ball and landed on someone. I was going to apologize but the words died in my mouth when I noticed who it was. Tsukishima was frowning down at me, his arms were around me, holding me up, with my fist clinging to his shirt. He put his arms down and just looked at me waiting for me to let go and move. I couldn't help but blush and want to bury myself into his chest from embarrassment and maybe just let him hold me but the way he was looking at me told me I should let go. I looked away and apologized, he just snorted and walked away. It always hurt when he did things like that but it was better than getting nothing. I knew he could never like me like I liked him and that hurt. I walked to the bench and sat there the rest of practice ignoring everyone.


	2. Hope and dread

I woke up late and had to rush to get ready. I ran out of the house, got on my bike, and pedaled as fast as I could. When I reached the school there were only 5 minutes left until class started. I ran through the halls trying to get to class but when I turned a corner I ran into someone. We both tumbled to the floor with me on top of the person. I apologized then looked up to see a fuming Tsukishima. My heart stopped and my face was most likely the color of a tomato.

"Tsu-Tsukishima!"

He just glared at me but then started to smirk.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"What?"

"This is the second time you have fallen on me."

"Wh- No they were both accidents."

"Then why were you blushing both times?"

I looked at him startled and blushed more while his smirk just grew bigger.

"I…Um I was embarrassed that's it!"

"Hmm, if you say so. Now would you get off of me?"

I just realized that I was still on top of him and quickly got up. I bowed and apologized again. He didn't say anything so I thought he had already left but before I lifted my head someone patted my head. I quickly looked up and saw Tsukishima leaving. My heart was beating rapidly and I just stood there holding my chest and blushing. The bell had rang long ago but I couldn't move since I was still in shock from Tsukishima's show of affection. I turned and slowly walked to class not caring anymore how late I was. I walked into class and went straight to my seat. I didn't pay attention since all I could think about was Tsukishima. I have liked him for a little over a month now. I know it's weird since we never hang out but I can't help but be attracted to him. The way he smirks and is sarcastic about everything, how he tries to hide his smile when he gets praised or does well. I smiled thinking about it. I really like him but I know he probably doesn't feel the same, hell he doesn't even consider me a friend. That thought always makes me sad but maybe he didn't hate me as much as I thought. I touched my head where he had and blushed. Just maybe he liked me to. I was taken out of my thoughts by a smack to my head. I turned to see Kageyama staring at me.

"What was that for?"

"You looked creepy smiling like that and its lunchtime so I came to check and see if you were okay."

He muttered that last part while looking away, so I smirked and decided to tease him a little.

"Aww is Kageyama worried about me?"

He denied it while blushing and I just snickered at him.

"Whatever, anyways are you okay?"

"Yeah, my nose still hurts but I'm fine."

He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"That's not what I was referring to."

I looked at him with a questioning stare.

"Then what are you talking about?"  
"…Tsukishima"

My eyes widened and I sighed, Kageyama knew about my feelings for the blonde and was very understanding since he also had a crush, that seemed impossible, on Oikawa.

"I'm fine."

I wasn't lying, I really was fine since this morning . He looked at me unsure for a moment then rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"I don't know what happened, and I don't care, let's just finish our lunch before break ends."

I smiled at him and we started eating. We were both silent throughout lunch, since we were stuffing our faces, I turned to look outside and saw people eating together. While looking through the groups of people I saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sitting beside each other. It looked like Yamaguchi was asking Tsukishima something. Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi and opened his mouth. I was confused until Yamaguchi put food into Tsukishima's mouth. I dropped my food and turned away from the window and stared at my desk.

"What? What is it?"

"…Nothing"

Kageyama looked passed me outside and frowned.

"Oh. Hinata it's probably nothing."

I looked at him and smiled

"it's ok. It doesn't matter anyways. Kageyama looked at me with sad eyes.

"Hinata don-"

_*RING RING*_

Kageyama stopped what he was saying so I looked at him and told him to leave since the bell had rang. He hesitated and looked at me once more before leaving. I turned to look outside again and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leaving together. I turned away and grabbed my chest. Everything hurts.


	3. Defiance

This is a short chapter I'm sorry about that but I have a system and I don't want to mess it up.

Please R&R

Enjoy!

* * *

I stood outside of the gym doors trying to get my act together.

"It's okay, you're Hinata Shouyou, the man who will become the ace."

I smacked my face a few time and , put on a smile and was about ready to go into the gym but a chuckle behind me stopped my movements. I turned to see someone I did not one to see. Tsukishima stood there with his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Wh-haha- what was that? Do you always tell yourself that before practice?"

He was still laughing so I frowned at him and turned back around to go into the gym. He walked up behind me still laughing a little.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?"

I clenched my hands on the doorknob before spinning around almost hitting Tsukishima, who had to step back because I was so close, I looked him in the eyes before answering.

"Yes."

He looked surprised at my answer, most likely expecting me to ignore him or stick my tongue out like I normally do, and just stood there as I walked into the gym.

"Hinata you're late!"

"Shut up Kageyama, I'm not in the mood!"

Kageyama stood shocked until he saw Tsukishima come in behind me, who still looked surprised, they shared a look that looked almost like disbelief.

"Um, Hinata are you okay?"

Sugawara looked worried so I just smiled at him and said I was fine.


	4. Let me tell you a secret

Okay guys I didn't plan to put this chapter out yet since I already put two out yesterday but I love you all soo much that I decided to do it.

This chapter might be my favorite only because it kinda leaves the angst and we get some funny in there. Also I love Mama Suga!

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I love you all!

Please R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

Throughout practice Tsukishima kept glancing at me but didn't speak to me, and Kageyama would look at me with worry in his eyes. I sighed and continued to practice. I couldn't really focus on the match and the coach must have noticed because he called me over while we took a break.

"Hey, Hinata are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just….don't feel well."

"Are you still hurt from yesterday?"  
The coach looked worried and I decided to just go with that excuse.

"Yes, that is most likely it."

He nodded his head glad to know the problem.

"Ok, well just sit on the bench and if you feel better join in. Don't push yourself though, even if we have a game at the end of the week it's only a practice match and your health comes first."

"Yes, sir"

He looked at me for a moment before smiling and patting my shoulder. A sigh escaped my mouth as I walked over to the bench and sat down. I glanced at the team to see what they were doing and saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi together, like always, but Tsukishima looked at me and then said something to Yamaguchi who then looked at me. I frowned wondering what they were talking about, since it was obviously about me, before Yamaguchi whispered in Tsukishima's ear causing the latter to chuckle and smirk. My mood died and I quickly looked away from them and decided that staring at the ground was better.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

I jumped surprised and looked up to see Sugawara.

"O-Oh um I'm fine, thank you."

His face did not looked convinced and he sighed before smiling and sitting down next to me.

"You know, you can tell me if something is wrong right?"

Sugawara was facing towards me and I felt like a child witht heir parent trying to figure out their problems.

"N-nothing is wrong."

He still seemed unsure at my answer but didn't question it.

"Well if you ever need to talk I'm here for you okay?"

I really wanted to hug Sugawara and cry while telling him everything but instead I just nodded my head gratefully.

"Thank you."

It was almost a whisper and he could probably hear the strain in my voice but didn't say anything about it, he just smiled at me and patted my head while getting up. The whistle went off signaling the end of the break. I looked at everyone and saw them all heading back into their positions except Tsukishima who was just standing there…..staring at me. I quickly averted my eyes and waited before looking at him again. He was still staring at me but this time he smirked and I blushed at being caught. We were both staring at each other before Tsukishima tore his gaze from mine and headed back to practice. Part of me felt confused, nervous, embarrassed, and almost hopeful. Maybe he did like me or at least felt something since he did that but the other part of me told me that it was all a joke and he just likes to mess with me, that part always wins because it seems the most likely. I really felt like crying now and wanted to leave. I shook my head and decided to concentrate on something else, the game. I sat there watching everyone, mostly Tsukishima, and started feeling better. I really wanted to play now so right before the last break I went over to the coach and asked him if I could play the last 30 minutes. He seemed happy that I wanted to go back in but still asked if I was okay. I reassured him and he nodded his head while calling for a break. I went back over to where I was sitting and waited for the break to be over. Kageyama walked over to me and I could tell he wanted to ask if I was okay, or it's just a mask and he wants to kill me for talking back earlier, so I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm fine, oh and sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"It's fine but that is the only time I will allow that."

I laughed nervously and told him it would never happen again. He nodded his head satisfied and turned to leave but was stopped by Sugawara.

"Kageyama don't be mean to Hinata, he doesn't feel well."

Kageyama stood there dazed while getting scolded and I snickered behind him. He turned to glare at me but Sugawara stopped him and scolded him some more. It was hard to control my laughter but I wasn't the only one, Tanaka and Tsukishima were outwardly laughing at him and I could feel his anger spreading through the room. I could tell he was about to snap, I just hoped it wasn't at Sugawara.

"Kageyama are you listening to me?"

Kageyama looked at Sugawara as if wanting to say something but held his tongue and sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry"

Sugawara looked surprised at the docile behavior. The surprise was quickly replaced with a broad smile as he patted Kageyama's head. Kageyama blushed but didn't say anything, he just let the other pat his head. Tanaka and Tsukishima laughed harder at this so Sugawara turned around and started to scold them. Kageyama was now smirking at Tanaka and Tsukishima from behind Sugawara satisfied. I heard a sigh behind me and saw the captain shaking his head.

"They are such a handful."

Asahi was beside him laughing heartedly.

"It shows how well they all get along."

The captain sighed again

"I doubt that but Sugawara is also part of the problem."

I got interested in what he was saying and walked over.

"What do you mean?"  
They both looked surprised at my question most likely not expecting anyone to hear them.

"Oh, Hinata..Hmm well don't tell him or anyone else okay?"

Me and Asahi both nodded our heads intrigued in what the captain was going to tell us. He looked around making sure no one could hear and leaned in closer to us causing the both to lean forward as well.

"Well you know how he is always scolding all of you or trying to help you with your problems?"

We shook our heads in agreement and the captain continued.

"And how he doesn't want anyone to fight and for us to all get along?"

We nodded again

"Almost as if we are one big family and he's…"

The captain looked like he was trying to figure out what to say next. Me and Asahi waited patiently but still eager to know. The captain must have figured out what he wanted to say next and looked us in the eyes.

"Doesn't he almost seem….motherly?"

I gasped realizing he was right, Sugawara always tried to stop fights and he would do what he could to make sure we were okay.

"You're right."

He nodded and we all pulled apart

"Hmm that does make since but if Sugawara is the 'mother' of the group then that makes you or Asahi the father."

The three of us jumped a little when we heard Nishinoya.

"Don't appear out of nowhere!"

Asahi yelled at him while holding his chest.

"How much did you hear?"

The captain questioned

"Almost all of it, you were so caught up in talking you didn't notice me."

While they were arguing and telling Nishinoya not to say anything I looked back at Sugawara and everyone to see if he was still scolding them. When I looked over, everyone was looking in our direction. I felt nervous and pulled on the captains sleeve.

"What is it Hinata?"

"They are staring at us."

"What?"

Daichi looked and saw that yes everyone, even the coach, were staring at the four of us. Asahi panicked

"Oh no, he knows."

Daichi smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, there's no way they heard us."

"What are the four of you doing?"

We all stared at the coach confused.

"The break ended 5 minutes ago."

We all sighed a breath of relief and smiled at each other patting our backs. Everyone looked confused at our behavior. We all started heading to the court but we were stopped by the captain.

"Remember, not a word."

I nodded my head in understanding as did the others.

"I don't want Sugawara angry at me."

"Yeah, he can be pretty scary."

Asahi and Daichi laughed while heading to their side of the court. Me and Nishinoya headed to ours and we were both questioned by Tanaka and Kageyama. I could hear Sugawara trying to ask Asahi and Daichi what we were talking about as well. We all told them it was nothing, before they could ask us anything else the coach blew the whistle. I was happy I have a secret between captain and the others, it made me feel special. I was positioned in the front….Right. Next. To. Tsukishima. I groaned wondering of the coach was doing this on purpose. Tsukishima glanced at me but didn't say anything, I was nervous but decided it was best if I just ignored everything and just focused on the game.


	5. Wishing

This chapter is super duper short and I'm so sorry I am also sorry that it took me forever to get this posted. I Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Practice was over and everyone was cleaning up and getting ready to leave. Daichi told us that we were going to stop by the coaches store and get a snack. I was excited and jumped up and down, glad that I could get something to eat. Someone ruffled my hair and I looked up to see Tanaka who was also very excited.

"A late night snack with Kyoko, it's perfect."

Nishinoya was beside him nodding his head. I laughed at the both of them.

"Oh, actually Kyoko already went home."

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked distraught at the news that Sugawara just dropped on them. The captain sighed and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Ah, they are so delusional and sad."

I jumped and turned to see Tsukishima right behind me. I blushed but remembered I was angry at him and turned back around. He snorted and walked past me while yelling for Yamaguchi.

"Sorry, we won't be able to go with all of you we have…..something to do."

Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi, who blushed at what he said. My stomach dropped at the whole scene. Why is he blushing? What did Tsukishima mean by 'do something'? They started leaving and I just stood there dumbstruck with so many questions. I felt sick and wanted to just go home, crawl into my bed, and cry. After they were gone I no longer wanted to go anywhere, I just wanted to go home.

"H-Hey guys..um I think I am just gonna head on home. I still don't feel to good."

Everyone looked worried at my words, especially Kageyama since he most likely knew why.

"Okay well, we have practice in the morning, so don't be late."

I faked a smile and told them I would be there. On my way home I couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry wishing that I didn't care.


	6. Thank you for caring

I'm so busy it hurts but writing this shiz brightens my day.

Thank you all soooo much I love every single one of you.

Okay so some people might not like this chapter it all depends. This is pretty much a chapter with just Hinata and Sugawara. Sorry there won't be any Tsukihina but we WILL get back to that, it's all part of the plan guys. I will have a few chapters dedicated to Oikawa and Kageyama don't worry, but it's just not gonna be in this chapter.

Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy this and hopefully my next update won't take too long.

* * *

When I woke up I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost time for morning practice to start. I sighed and turned away from it deciding to go back to sleep. I should just skip school today and stay in bed. I heard my phone buzzing and ignored it figuring that it was probably the captain or Kageyama. They will most likely be angry at me tomorrow, or at least Kageyama will be, but I don't really care at the moment. I pulled my blanket closer to my face, buried my head into the pillow, and closed my eyes. The next time I awoke was to someone calling my name. I peeked a look outside and noticed that it was still a little dark so my guess was that I had slept for about 30 minutes. I tried to ignore the voice calling my name and ended up telling them to go away, and that I was tired. Instead of doing what I wanted they patted my head. My eyes widened and I turned to see Sugawara. I gasped in surprise and he laughed a little at that.

"Sorry for intruding Hinata, but I was worried and your mother let me in."

He gave me a caring smile while sitting on my bed. I was still shocked and decided to ask him the first thing that popped into my head.

"….am I still asleep?"

It was silent for a moment, while we both stared at each other, until Sugawara started laughing uncontrollably. I thought at that point that yes, I am still dreaming. Sugawara was starting to get control of himself, so I just waited patiently.

"Haha, oh I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to laugh that hard."

"Says the person who is still laughing."

He stopped laughing all together this time and gave me a stern look.

"Don't get smart with me Hinata."

I felt like I was being scolded by my mother.

"I'm sorry."

He kept his stern face for a second before turning it into a wide smile, while patting my head. I blushed a little and smiled as well.

"Now Hinata, tell me what's wrong."

Sugawara went back to a serious expression. I thought about lying again but knew he wouldn't accept that and also a part of me really wanted to tell Sugawara.

"Umm uh you won't judge me will you?"

I was stuttering and scared, and Sugawara could tell. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"I would never."

I felt relief at those words and moved over a bit so Sugawara could be completely on the bed. When he started to let go of my hand I grabbed his again. He looked at me questioningly. I blushed and looked away.

"I-It's comforting."

He looked at me almost…lovingly? We were quiet for several minutes. I was trying to figure out what all I was going to say and Sugawara was just waiting patiently.

"I-I've only told Kageyama this and that was because I found out he was going through something similar."

He nodded his head urging me to go on.

"I'm gay or at least I think I am."

"Ok, I am too."

"I know it might be weird and-Wait WHAT?"

I looked at Sugawara shocked. He was just smiling at me like everything was just fine.

"Really?"

"Yep"

Knowing that made me feel better and I let out a long sigh. He chuckled at me before squeezing my hand.

"Was that all it was Hinata? No one on the team would judge you for that."

"I kn- know but it's still scary and that's not really the big problem for me."

He looked confused at my answer so I went on.

"I don't really mind that I'm gay…it's who I like that bothers me and is the big issue for me."

I looked at Sugawara and my eyes widened. He had a sad look on his face as if he understood completely and knew about my problem.

"It's Tsukishima isn't it?"

Nevermind he did know.

"H-How did you-"

"I told Daichi that those looks you were giving him actually meant something."

"…Sugawara"

"Hmm?"

"I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and the captain…together?"

"Yes"

He said it so casually that I thought I had misheard him. When I think about it though them being together explains so much. What we talked about yesterday in the gym ran through my mind, Sugawara as the Mother and Daichi as the Father; I liked the idea and smiled. A tug on my hand brought me back to reality.

"Oh, sorry."  
He shook his head telling me it was fine.

"Let's continue our conversation Hinata."

I nodded and started telling him everything. How I felt about Tsukishima, that I don't think he even likes me, about him and Yamaguchi, how I try to hide my feelings, and how easy it is for him to hurt me. Throughout all of this Sugawara would just nod and listen to me, it was comforting having him there.

"I really like him but he doesn't even notice me, or like me. Being near him hurts but being away hurts more, so I had decided to just deal with all the pain and ignore my feelings since I could at least be near him. I-I know that he will probably never accept my feelings and I acknowledged that from the beginning, but sometimes things will happen that make me believe that just maybe he could like me too. It…hurts…so much."

I had started crying near the end and couldn't control it anymore.

"I-I'm..sorry..I-"

I was suddenly laying down on my said with my face in Sugawara's chest.

"Shh, it's okay Hinata. Let it all out, it's okay."

He was stroking my hair while holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay. All of the feelings I had kept bottled up came out and I held onto him as I cried uncontrollably into his chest.

* * *

After my little fit we just laid there, Sugawara was still stroking my hair. I felt safe and warm, so I snuggled closer to Sugawara and closed my eyes. He chuckled and I felt it through his chest.

"Hinata don't go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because we need to go to school soon. The first class started 15 minutes ago."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes"

"But I don't want to!"

"Hinata"

We stared at each other trying to make the other give in. I sighed and slammed my face into Sugawara's chest.

"Fwinfe"

He patted my head while laughing and I smiled into his chest.


End file.
